kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Metrogeist
Overview Metrogeist is a conglomerate golem of technology, wreckage, and souls, powered by fury and single-minded in its goal: The destruction of all kaiju. It will never stop, it will never rest, until every giant monster on Earth is nothing more than a hateful memory. It has been reserved that not even complete destruction will deter the Walking Necropolis, as it only reforms elsewhere, usually in other cities that have suffered kaiju attack. Origin It was meant to be the city of the future, a shining beacon to which all other nations could look to and feel awe and hope. And for a time, it was. Ultrapolis was a thriving center of culture, science, and finance, all fueled by a revolutionary power source and watched over by the benevolent AI that aided in administrative duties. The future looked bright. Until the kaiju came, that is. Though the city defended itself as best as it could, it was not a fortress, and it fell. Buildings that were works of beauty unto themselves cracked and toppled. Years of scientific advancement were lost as laboratories went up in flame. Dreams were broken, and men died as the monsters used the city as their battleground, and when they had left, what was left of Ultrapolis was nothing but a shell, abandoned by the few who lived. But the city did not forget. The souls of those who died, who had their happiness and hope crushed beneath them like mere insects, did not forget. The AI, preserved in a back-up bunker miles beneath the city, did not forget. The grand ambitions of the city laid to waste so cruelly had given birth to a genius loci, a watchful spirit over the ruins, and as they festered, it grew angrier at those responsible. It reached out to all the powers it could; the AI that dreamt of restoration in its tomb beneath the Earth, the distraught souls that'd had heaven on earth snatched from them, the very city itself, smoking and destroyed as it was. It created around itself a coccoon, and avatar with which to wreak its vengeance upon the kaiju, a titan of glass and steel and concrete, of lights and souls and wrath. Energy System Though a few of its attacks are powered by a cold fusion reactor buried deep within its body, Metrogeist itself is powered solely by its souls, an implacable, inexorable engine seeking retribution. It is aggressive and tenacious, and only gets stronger as it lands more blows. Ranged Combat Metrogeist has limited options in a long-distance fight, favoring close-up confrontation. Its most powerful ranged weapon is a build-up and release of energy from its cold fusion core, but while powerful, this has been known to backfire, the damaged reactor exploding inside of the beast, damaging itself in the process of shunting out the blast. It also has the option of tearing off large, flaming hunks of itself to throw at enemies, which decreases its mass but does passable damage. Its most frequently used ranged attack is a leer of spectral anger from its “eyes”, which is powerful but has a fairly short range. Grappling Engaging in a wrestling match with Metrogeist tends to be a terrible idea, considering its crushing strength and the fact that parts of it tend to be on fire. Add to this the fact that touching Metrogeist allows it to extend its influence over the unfortunate in its grasp, allowing it to possess things like flaming automobiles and enraged gargoyles that would otherwise need to be either in contact or very close to Metrogeist to retain their animate status. Melee Combat Close-up fights are where Metrogeist thrives. It barrels into direct confrontation with bellows of unearthly rage, fists studded with girder knuckles and festooned with broken glass slamming into opponents with sadistic glee. It gives little thought to defense, focusing entirely on an overwhelming offensive. Though slow, it can close distances with surprising speed by utilizing the various vehicles that make up its feet and legs, usually combing them with a devastating elbow tackle. Weaknesses Metrogeist is slow and unwieldy, only able to manage short bursts of speed at a time, and single-minded to the point of derangement. It prefers straight lines to circuitous paths, and will wade through hazardous terrain and head-on attacks if that means getting to the target of its ire faster. As for elemental disaffinities, Metrogeist is composed of rubble holding itself together only through the will of the dead. Sonic and corrosive attacks do wonders in shaking apart and melting away Metrogeist's structure. As well, electric attacks tend to blast through the largely metal supporting skeleton. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju Category:Cybernetic Category:Monster Category:Brown Kaiju Category:Gun Metal Grey Kaiju